


Give Me Something to Live For So I can Fear Death

by TomiokaGiyuu



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Bjorn, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Ending, Angst, Askeladd and Bjorn are like Thorfinn's dads, Canute is such a soft and caring alpha uwu, Crying, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I just have a fetish for ruining my favorite characters sorry guys, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Pregnancy Scares, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Thorfinn is just... chaotic and angry, Thorkell is a supportive uncle, alpha askeladd, alpha canute, canute is also 17, omega thorfinn, poor thorfinn, rape scene in the beginning but i promise it will be relevant, right before they meet canute, takes place mid season 1, thorfinn is 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiokaGiyuu/pseuds/TomiokaGiyuu
Summary: A story about an omega who develops a hatred for alphas after getting assaulted during his first heat, two mated alphas who struggle to keep their relationship under wraps, and a young alpha just trying to discover himself and find out what he's meant to be.Feelings are caught. Marriages are contemplated. And everything is just so, so gay.( THIS FANFICTION WILL NOT GO IN THE EXACT PLOTLINE OF THE MANGA/SHOW. THERE WILL BE MOMENTS THAT ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THE CANON. THIS IS BECAUSE I WANT TO REFRAIN FROM COPYING EVERY SINGLE MOMENT FROM THE SHOW, SO BARE WITH ME PLEASE. )
Relationships: Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga), Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	1. First Heat (r*pe warning)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Rape / non-con ahead  
> No. It is not romanticized. It should never be. If you are uncomfortable, then skip the scene or just stop reading. And no. It is not between Canute and Thorfinn. This is before they meet each other.

Thorfinn hated his biology. He hated his second gender. Why did he have to be the one to take after his mother? Why did he have to be the omega? His father and older sister were alphas. But his mother was an omega, along with himself unfortunately.

When he was taught about his biology, he did his best to hide it. He learned that omegas were weak. So he acted strong. He learned that omegas were soft spoken and obedient. So he learned to be a loud, impulsive rule breaker. He learned... He learned that omegas weren't allowed to fight. So he snuck on his father's warship just to prove his dear mother wrong. He was tough. Strong. He would be just like his father. He wasn't like the other omegas.

In the village, children's second genders were predetermined (because of their genitalia). At young ages, they were taught - only the basics - about their second genders, so it wouldn't be scary the day they would fully present by age 16 - 17. A child's second gender was always kept private. Only the child's family were allowed to know. So in Thorfinn's situation, it wasn't a bad thing. Since no one (except for his parents) knew that he was an omega, he could hide it all he wanted. No one ever thought that he'd be an omega anyway. He definitely didn't act like one.

For the longest time, Thorfinn never thought about his second gender. Since his father's death, he'd been too focused on revenge. He didn't think twice about the second opening between his legs or how small he was compared to all of the others he traveled with. No one else seemed to think much about it either. They probably just thought he was a... Really small alpha. Or an aggressive beta.

\---

It was nighttime when his first heat hit. Askeladd's men were all settling in the village that they had recently pillaged hours before. The men were getting boared - especially after what happened in London. Thorfinn was /still/ sore from the injuries he received after trying to fight that Thorkell guy. But he's been hurt worse, so he didn't complain. He didn't need to. He was lucky enough to be able to get rest. Even if the other men weren't so happy with the lack of spoils that they were getting, Thorfinn was still relieved to be able to rest a bit. But he didn't admit that. The sounds of eating, laughing and drinking could be heard from where the blonde was staying for the night - a stable that was pretty far from the rest of the others. He didn't care about sleeping in the hay. But he did feel pretty weird. In fact, even earlier that day he was feeling odd. 

Thorfinn was trying to sleep. But he couldn't. He was too hot. Too sweaty. Too... Uncomfortable.

It wasn't even hot outside. In fact, it was actually pretty chilly out. But not to him. Especially not now. He felt like he was in the desert or something. Was he sick? No. Couldn't be. This /wasn't/ a normal fever - if it was even a fever at all. Besides, his senses were going haywire as well - the scents of all of the alphas nearby drove him crazy and the material of his clothing felt too rough and itchy on his skin. Not to mention how... Fucking /horny/ he felt. That wasn't normal at all. It seemed like everything was unbearable to him. He needed something. Something... What did he need? He didn't know. He could barely form proper thoughts. He wasn't acting like himself. What the hells was going on? His poor brain was way too muddled to even feel scared or confused. He was relying on pure instinct at this point.

A very small whine left his lips - a sound he /never/ heard himself make before. He was aching everywhere. But the most painful aches were located down /there/. The blonde shifted uncomfortably in the mound of hay he had been laying on for the past hour and a half, already beginning to push down his trousers so he could try to relieve the constant aches. Gods, he swore he was completely soaked once his pants fell to his ankles. He ended up kicking them off completely. A small, tentative finger pressed into his own slicked cunt. He didn't know what he was doing. But he needed /something/ inside of him. Anything would do at this point. Even his own fingers. A soft keen could be heard from him, pushing the now slicked finger in and out of himself in a slow motion. He used his other hand to cover his mouth. He didn't know how he'd be able to explain this if he got caught.

One finger became two and two quickly became three. He increased the movement of his fingers, setting a faster pace for himself. Labored pants and moans left his pink, drooling lips - now slightly swollen from constantly biting down on them minutes before. Thorfinn continued to pleasure himself with just his fingers - his eyes squeezing shut and his back arching. Little squelching sounds could be heard along with his own muffled moans. He didn't dare move his hand away from his mouth. Until he did just that.

One of his fingers of his other hand brushed against his small cock, causing his hips to suddenly jerk and his slick entrance clench around his fingers.

" O-oh - my... F-fuck that feel-s good - " he felt himself saying, eyes half lidded and his hips rolling against his thrusting fingers. He started to pump his prick into his other hand, rolling his thumb against the sensitive slit. Stimulating himself both ways was what had finally drove him to a very intense, first orgasm. Slick puddled on the hay, and white semen dripped down from his tip. His fingers stayed put for a moment - all except for the ones inside of him, which slowly continued to thrust in and out. Breathless whimpers and heavy pants left his lips while he rode out his first orgasm, the ache in his cunt only feeling a little relieved. He was tired now. He was sweaty, drenched with too-sweet smelling slick and his own omegan scent that permeated the stable. He was a mess.

What was he going to tell Askeladd? The man was bound to find out. And Thorfinn didn't want to even think about what might happen if he did. He slowly sat up, wiping his fingers on some hay and huffed. His mind felt a little clearer now... But he knew it'd probably start back up again. He should find somewhere else to stay for the rest of... This heat. He didn't want anyone to know he was in here.

An alpha's scent caught Thorfinn's nose. Fuck. Too late. The heavy sound of footsteps made him all too cautious - as usual. His eyes narrowed and he felt for the hilt of one of his daggers. His eyes stayed on the entrance of the stable, forgetting about his nakedness and the unfortunate predicament he was in. Footsteps drew nearer. Fuck. He didn't know if he could fight in this state. He could barely even stand up by himself. The scent of the alpha made his skin crawl in a way that he didn't like. 

" So it was you who I could smell, eh? " An alpha spoke in a low, amused tone as he finally stepped into view. He was someone he didn't recognize. Not that remembering faces had anything to do in a situation like this. He was large, tall, and the expression he gave Thorfinn was filled with an intense, heated hunger that made the blonde very uncomfortable. Thorfinn gripped the hilt of the dagger. His heat was already starting to act up again. Even though the scent of the alpha was making him wet with need, he didn't want the man to step any closer to him.

Thorfinn stood up on shaky legs, holding one of his daggers and glaring at the alpha - who only laughed at he sight. " Get the /fuck/ out of here, " Thorfinn growled.

The alpha took a few steps forward, as if to test the omega. 

Thorfinn lunged for an attack, but his movements were shakier and a lot slower than usual. He was at a disadvantage. The man easily grabbed him by the wrist, and roughly pulled him forward before slamming him into the nearest wall. He stared down at the struggling blonde, grabbing both of his wrists in order to disarm him. 

" You shouldn't fight me. " The alpha says, plucking the dagger from Thorfinn's hand and tossing it behind him. " Or else I won't be so gentle. " He brushed his fingers along Thorfinn's bare hipbones, smirking. Thorfinn wanted to slap the stupid alpha and stop his eyes from wandering. The omega tried to push him away, glaring up at him as he continued to struggle. Annoyed, the alpha grabbed him by his hair and dragged him to the mound of hay - the one he had been trying to sleep on. He pushed him down onto it, not caring if Thorfinn got hurt or not because of it. Almost immediately, Thorfinn started to crawl away from the alpha, but his ankle was grabbed. And, like a sack of potatoes, he was dragged right back to the mound of hay with ease and forced to lay down on his back.

" Oh c'mere you little harlot. I know your cunts jus' beggin' for an alpha cock. " The alpha chuckled lowly and mounted on top of Thorfinn's much smaller form. He was caged in. The blonde glared up at the alpha - his eyes widening as soon as the man's large hands grabbed his thighs and spread them. His flushed cunt was now visible to the alpha, wet with slick. Thorfinn - for the first time in a long time - was terrified. He realized just how completely helpless he was in this situation. He had no way of escaping this... This beast of a man.

" No - stop! If you touch me - I'll - I'll kill you! " He snarled, trying to make himself look more intimidating and trying to shove the man off him - he had failed in doing so. The alpha only laughed. Then he took Thorfinn by the chin and gazed down at him, forcing their gazes to lock.

" I'm not afraid of dying. You can't kill me when you're like this. " He whispered in a husky, teasing voice. The alpha smirked at the other's glare. Then, he let go one of Thorfinn's thighs, only to roughly plunge two thick fingers inside of his pussy. Thorfinn let out a sharp cry in a mix of pleasure and pain, shuddering and blinking through wet eyes The man's fingers were much bigger than his own, which was probably why it was hurting a little. He wasn't going to cry. He couldn't. He'll never give the alpha the pleasure of looking weak in front of him.

The man continued to thrust those fingers inside of the blonde, stretching his tight, wet heat with his digits. Thorfinn bit down on his lower lip to silence any noises that he might've let out in response. A mouth went to one of his nipples, causing the blonde to buck his hips a bit and bite back a sudden moan. The alpha chuckled from the little noise that slipped past Thorfinn's lips, the digits in his cunt never ceasing their movements and his mouth not stopping its' assault on his chest.

" S-sto- a-ah! " Thorfinn exclaimed, panting and turning his flushed face away from the alpha. He couldn't bring himself to look at him. He was ashamed and embarrassed from how he was acting. He never felt so... Weak before. He tried to squirm away when the third finger was added. He couldn't even feel the pain of the stretch due to how much slick he was producing. Each time the man dragged his callused fingers against Thorfinn's soft inner walls, he would shudder and purr in pleasure. Thorfinn blinked back unshed tears when he came to a realization: it felt good. Really good.

" Shh... " The man whispered, pulling away from his chest so he could look down at the omega. The hand on Thorfinn's trembling thigh gently rubbed his skin as he fingered him with his other, smirking when the blonde let out little noises in response. His fingers massaged the velvety walls and continued to scissor him open, preparing the blonde for something much bigger.

The man hummed softly, using his scent to calm the omega down. But it barely worked. Thorfinn's stubbornness was an amusing thing sometimes. With a sudden rough thrust of his fingers, Thorfinn choked on a gasping moan as a large amount slick gushed out between his fingers. The alpha smirked.

" You came. You really are just a whore. " He laughed and pulled out his fingers, a line of clear slick connecting his three fingers and the cunt he had been fingering. Te man wiped his fingers off, and started to undo his belt. Thorfinn's breath hitched when the alpha started to undo his pants. His face paled in realization. The alpha was going to rape him. Then he started to squirm even more. The trousers dropped, revealing the alpha's thick, dripping cock.

" No - nono - please, please don't - ! " Thorfinn quickly spoke, brown eyes wide with fear, and a sudden sense of anxiety beginning to take over his heat muddled thoughts. This stress, this fear... This wasn't something he was used to. It all was so foreign to him. He had finally resorted to begging. He needed the man to stop, to get away. But it still didn't work. He kicked and punched and scratched at the alpha but he /still/ wouldn't move. The scent of the alpha made him want to vomit. The alpha, now annoyed, grabbed Thorfinn and flipped him over, forcing him to lay on his stomach. The blonde's hips were then lifted off the hay to give the alpha an easier way to fuck him.

The unnamed alpha rubbed his shaft between the wet folds of Thorfinn's plush cunt, groaning from the wetness on his heated cock. Thorfinn bit into his hand when he felt the blunt head press against his wet entrance. The alpha was big. Very big. He'd probably tear him. A panicked whimper left his lips and he tried to crawl away again.

" Oh no you don't, " the man growled, his large hands grabbing Thorfinn's narrow hips and forcefully pulling the omega closer against him. Then he slid his large cock into the younger's pussy in the process. The alpha let out a low croon when he was fully sheathed inside of the small omega, blood and slick dribbling down his pale thighs. Thorfinn finally cried. Tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. He was crying because not only was he scared, but because of his omega... That was purring in pleasure. His innocence was taken from a monster, and yet, his omega was begging for more. He really was a whore, wasn't he?

Thorfinn never felt so full in his life. His cunt squeezed around the large cock inside of him, tying to accommodate such a size. He let out a wet noise when the alpha pulled out, then almost instantly thrusting back inside - setting a too quick pace that sent Thorfinn in an overwhelmed frenzy.

The alpha rammed inside in his little pussy, groaning and holding Thorfinn in place. His large length bruised the blonde's cervix with each thrust - letting out loud groans and grunts while poor little Thorfinn was left crying in his hands beneath him. He shuddered with each thrust, breath hitching each time the man forced his way back inside of him. Loud squelches filled the stable, along with muffled, breathless whines and cries that came from the blonde. His thighs quivered as the bastard made him cum a second time.

" Gonna knot you baby, " The alpha panted out, slamming his hips against the smaller. " Might get you knocked up. I bet you'll like that, huh? I hope my seed takes - " He leaned down and pressed his nose up against Thorfinn's scent gland, letting the scent of an omega in heat make him go into a near rut-like frenzy.

Thorfinn immediately shook his head. " No! No! I can't - I can't let you do that! " He shouted in the most aggressive tone he could muster, trying to reach for one of his daggers. But they were too far away, and the alpha's hold on his hips were bruising, keeping him close at all times. He cried out when he felt the alpha's teeth bite into his shoulder - thank the gods it wasn't his scent gland. But it still hurt. It bled. The veiny length thrust in, brushing against his g-spot with almost every thrust. Before Thorfinn knew it, he was cumming again with a squeeze of his cunt and another sudden gush of slick. There was a puddle of his slick on the hay, showing off just how good this monster was making him feel. He never came so much in his life, and Thorfinn was getting tired and overstimulated because of it. His body wasn't used to this treatment - especially since this was his first ever heat.

The alpha's hand reached down and started to play with Thorfinn's little cock that had gotten painfully hard. The blonde gasped sharply, his cunt gripping the alpha's cock, his walls quivering around the thick length. The alpha chuckled and continued to play with his pink prick as he fucked him.

The base of the alpha's cock started to swell, forming the beginning of a knot. " Get ready for a baby, bitch, " the man breathed in Thorfinn's ear, pressing his thumb against the slit of his small prick before slamming into his sex in an almost desperate pace. Thorfinn orgasmed with a loud, pitched cry, squirting around the alpha's thrusting dick. The alpha slammed into the blonde, forcing the younger to take his entire knot. Hot spurts of cum were forced into Thorfinn's womb, filling him up to the brim. They were locked together now. Thorfinn was openly crying, his pussy unwillingly milking spurts of cum that came from the alpha's pulsing cock. He shuddered as he went through aftershocks from the most intense orgasm in his life. His body went limp in the hay, and the larger man only hummed, rubbing circles in his hipbones in order to soothe him. A little pained whimper could be heard from Thorfinn when the alpha pressed more into him, wanting to make sure Thorfinn had all of him inside.

They stayed like that for awhile until the alpha's knot finally went down. With a low groan, he slowly pulled out of Thorfinn's now used, cum filled cunt. The alpha's seed oozed out of the gaping hole, drippling down his thighs. He wiped himself off, stood up and then left. He didn't bother taking care of Thorfinn afterwards, which showed what the alpha wanted all along - just a quick fuck. The man left the omega to spend almost an entire hour trying to get all of the disgusting spunk out of himself. Then the omega curled in on himself and cried himself to a dreamless sleep.

His heat may have been over. But now he was left traumatized. 

At that moment, all he wanted to do was die.

\---

The alpha was on his way back to talk to his fellow companions. The acts he'd done before left him quite hungry after all. Besides, he wanted to tell the others about Thorfinn being an omega, and boast about how /he/ was the one to fuck him first. His satisfying thoughts had instantly come to a stop when he was approached by two very familiar alphas... Askeladd and Bjorn. The two alphas were mates - and they definitely shouldn't be messed with. Not by anyone.

" You're one sick man, you know that? We were just about to go find you. But it seems like our work was a lot easier than we thought. " Askeladd spoke calmly, unsheathing his sword. Bjorn cracked his knuckles, growling at the other man. The two seemed to figured out what he did. But - /how/? Wait.

The alpha was still reeking of Thorfinn's scent. No wonder. Damn, he really /was/ stupid, wasn't he? The alpha took a slow step back. But he knew he wouldn't be able to run from them. He was fucked.

The rest of the night was filled with the alpha's pained screams as Askeladd and Bjorn, both, tortured the man to death somewhere far off in the woods.

/That's/ what happens when you touch their 'son' after all.

\---

[cont...]


	2. Ragnarok (own ver.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askeladd and Bjorn have a discussion. Thorfinn wants a bath. Askeladd hears about what happens to Canute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE MANY THINGS TO SAY, SO READ THIS BEFORE READING. PLEASE AND THANKYOU!!!
> 
> \- Some of the dialogue at the end of the chapter is very similar to the dialogue in the anime! Yes! I know that! I didn't want to change too much about that part, so that's why the dialogue is generally the same. Words are probably shifted around since I want to refrain from plagiarism. 
> 
> \- I LITERALLY COULD NOT FIGURE OUT WHAT TF TO DO FOR WHAT THORFINN WAS BATHING IN. OKAY, SO YOU KNOW THOSE CIRCULAR BARREL LOOKING THINGIES THAT PEOPLE USED TO BATHE IN?? YEAH HE USES THAT. IDK WHAT IT WAS CALLED BUT I JUST SIMPLY CALLED IT A TUB TO KEEP IT EASIER. GOOGLE WAS NOT GIVING ME GOOD ANSWERS FRHFRRIE YEAH SO PLEASE FOR MY SANITY JUST BARE WITH IT AND DONT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT. 
> 
> \- CANUTE CHAPTER IS NEXT, GET EXCITED YOU GUYS.

Askeladd couldn't sleep that night. Killing one of his own men wasn't the issue - it was Thorfinn. That was his main concern. He normally wouldn't feel bad for the kid - especially since most of the bad situations he gets himself into are his own fault. But being raped wasn't. No one deserved to go through that. Especially if that person was so young. As much as he felt the need to at least... Be there for him, he knew that he was the last person Thorfinn wanted to see right now.

" I never suspected him being an omega. " Askeladd muttered, laying on his back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. Bjorn was in the same room with him, sharpening both of their blades.

" I thought it might've been a possibility. But... It was difficult to tell. " The brunette spoke, glancing up from the blade in his lap to look at his mate. He went back to sharpening the weapon once he decided to speak again. " It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. "

Askeladd hummed lowly. He didn't feel any better though. He wished that there was something he could've done. He wished he could've stopped the act before it even started. Killing the rapist made him feel only a little better. But there were still other things that made the situation even worse. A traumatized Thorfinn. Possible teen pregnancy. An unmarked omega travelling with a band of (almost all) alphas. All of this was really starting to give him a headache. " ... You don't think he's — " he paused, sitting up in the bed he laid in, his blue eyes set on the other alpha, " pregnant, do you? "

Bjorn stopped his movements, going rigid from the idea. Then, he relaxed. " There's a low chance of pregnancy for omegas during their first heat. There won't be any pups coming from him anytime soon. If we're lucky. " The man sighed at the thought, hoping that they had /some/ luck on their side. Even if he did get knocked up, they'd still figure something out. But still. Thorfinn being with a child was the /last/ thing they needed. Especially now.

" I just hope you're right. The kid's been through enough already. " Thorfinn wasn't in a place where he was ready to be a parent yet. He was just way too young, and didn't have the responsibility needed to care for a kid. Being a grandparent wasn't on Askeladd's wishlist either. Wait... Grandparent?? Askeladd pushed the thought away.

After having the kid travel with them for so long, Askeladd could admit that he started to develop some kind of familial care for him - even if he didn't show it often. He didn't even mean to act so fatherly sometimes. It just... Happened. Bjorn noticed, and would sometimes tease the other man for it.

Askeladd had realized very early that there were going to be things that he wouldn't be able to protect Thorfinn from. But somehow, he felt like he failed. How was he not able to protect him from getting assaulted? Wasn't that supposed to be easy?

In the midst of his thoughts, the alpha didn't even hear his mate walking over to sit down beside him. It was only then, when Bjorn had taken his hand in his, he noticed. " You're thinking too hard again, aren't you? " The brunette murmured softly, his larger thumb rubbing small, gentle circles over his knuckles.

Askeladd sighed and nodded. " Yes... I am. " He leaned against Bjorn. " I'm just... Pretty stressed. So much is happening in so little time. It kinda gets overwhelming after awhile. "

" I guess it's hard being the smart one, huh? " Bjorn mused, trying to lift the mood. It worked a little. He pulled the other man closer and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. " Whatever happens, we'll find a way through it. " Bjorn assured the other.

The two alphas stayed like that for awhile, just quietly relaxing in one another's embrace.

" You're right... I'm... going to go collect my thoughts outside. " Askeladd spoke after a half hour of comfortable silence. He stood up and collected his things.

" Bjorn. Get some rest, okay? " He offered the other a small smile before finally leaving.

When he finally reached outside, he decided to take a walk.

Now, he was alone with his thoughts.

He should've stayed inside with Bjorn. It was cold. At least Bjorn was warm. 

+++++

_There is a soft, warm wind blowing through long, rich grasses._

_Plains, fertile farmland, stretch further than anyone can see._

_The sun is almost always shining, giving the life beneath golden rays._

_The weather is never cold._

_There's no war._

_No slavery._

_Everyone is free._

_My family... Is happy._

_Mother is not sick often._

_Ylva still complains about wanting a slave - but we never needed one anyway._

_And father... He's there with us. He's herding the family's sheep with me._

_Strong arms pull me into a tender embrace as he laughs, lifting me up on his shoulders._

_I feel like I can see everything from his shoulders._

_I look around as I smile wide, admiring the almost magical scenery before me._

_Where... Where is this?_

_Father starts to walk us to the village. Right. To pick up some vegetables for mother._

_The warm sun above us begins to fade into darkness. Clouds gather and cover the sun, and rain threatens to fall from the sky. There is thunder._

_" Thorfinn. Please stop thinking about revenge. " Father speaks in a calm and stern tone, as if he were disappointed in me._

_Or scolding me._

_Did I do something wrong?_

_We finally stop once we both reach the village._

_What?_

_I'm confused._

_What does he mean?_

_What is he talking about?_

_Suddenly, the scent of smoke fills my lungs, and the sounds of screams is all I can hear now._

_The town that surrounded us is now burning to the ground._

_People are being slaughtered._

_I am not at my father's side anymore._

_I am alone now._

_I'm not six anymore, I realize._

_I instantly turn my head to look behind me._

_I see my father._

_I turn around and try to run to him, to hug him, to feel his warm embrace just one last time._

_But instead something pulls me back._

_No._

_Someone._

_Arrows are fired at my father, piercing his body all over._

_Dread fills me._

_I try to get to him, but the person holding me down won't let go._

_I scream._

_I fight._

_But I can't. I realize it's no use. My body doesn't budge in his grip._

_" You're weak. You're nothing but a stupid whore. " The deep, almost familiar voice growled in his ear._

_It was the man._

_The alpha._

_Teeth sink into my shoulder and I scream for my father._

" FATHER ! - " Thorfinn's eyes are wide, and his breathing is ragged. He's coated in a thin sheen of sweat, and his whole body aches. _Especially_ his shoulder.

He groans as he sits up, putting a slightly trembling hand on the spot in his shoulder to help relieve the pulsing pain - but winced when the touch only made it feel even worse. He pulled his hand away from his shoulder and inspected his palm.

Blood.

Then he remembered. The rape. The nightmare. The teeth in his shoulder. It sent him into an almost spiraling wave of panic. He looked around quickly, blinking back any tears that threatened to slip from his eyes. He was alone now. He was okay now. There were no alphas around. He was safe. He can't cry. He can't be scared. It's nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

He spent the next few minutes taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself down, which luckily, it worked. Then he started to clean the bloody bite mark on his shoulder with a cloth and some water that was still left in his waterskin. He didn't realize that it was still bleeding. In fact, he barely even felt it when it first happened.

Luckily the bastard didn't bite his scent gland. That would've been a mess. Gods, the bite hurt like a bitch.

After cleaning his wound, he dressed himself and stumbled out of the empty stable. He really needed some fresh air right now. At least he didn't smell like a heat ridden omega anymore... But gods he really needed to bathe. He never felt so disgusting before. It made him want to puke. He felt so ashamed. What would his father think? Thorfinn did his best to push away the thoughts. He couldn't... Think about those things. Not right now.

They were in a village, so he decided to find a well to fetch water. Then find some sort of... tub. Then soap. He made a mental list of the things he needed as he wandered around, going further into the pillaged village.

It didn't take very long for him to spot the lonely little well in the distance. He noted it's location. Now he just needed a place to put the water in. He ignored the other men who were gathered around two men fighting. It wasn't his problem. Fuck, he was getting sidetracked. The tub-thingy. Right. Maybe one of the houses had one? That's where he decided to look.

He approached the nearby cottage (which were one of the bigger ones) - candlelight could be seen from the broken windows. Someone was in there. He refused to peek inside, but he knocked anyway. He knocked three times, hard enough to make his knuckles sore. He stood there. Then, he heard rustling. Then heavy footsteps. The door was slowly drawn open, revealing a familiar tall, stocky, brunette.

" Thorfinn. " Bjorn spoke in his usual low voice, brown hues widened in slight surprise.

The blonde narrowed and felt himself go rigid. An alpha. He didn't know why he suddenly felt - defensive. He held his breath, and he looked at anything except for the man who stood at the doorway. They stood there in silence. Bjorn didn't move an inch. Neither did Thorfinn.

" Bath. " Was all Thorfinn replied with, sinking his teeth in the inside of his cheek, and clenching his fists to resist the urge to run or pull out his daggers. The scent of the alpha gave him an overwhelming sense of fear and anxiety that he wasn't used to. He didn't remember the last time he feared something, or someone. Why? Why did he have to be so scared of someone who didn't pose a threat to him before?

" There's... There's a tub inside. You can use that. But it's empty. I don't know if there's soap, so you'll have to look. " Bjorn spoke calmly, opening the door wider and allowing Thorfinn to come inside. The short blonde did. Bjorn could tell he felt a little anxious. Poor kid.

" I'm - "

Bjorn cut Thorfinn off. " I'll get you water. I'll be a lot quicker anyway. You just find soap. I'll leave you alone once your tub is all filled up. " Bjorn gave him a weak smile in reassurance and left, leaving Thorfinn in the house. Alone, to his relief. Thorfinn let out a sigh. He looked around. The cottage held both Bjorn's and Askeladd's belongings. He dared not to touch them.

The omega took a few tentative steps further into the home, and then shut the door. The home was bigger than the others in the village - Thorfinn noticed. The tub was in the far corner of the room. Now the soap. He started to look on shelves and cabinets for it. He found a towel and a rag - which looked generally clean - and he later managed to find soap after a few minutes of searching. The door opened, revealing Bjorn with two buckets of water.

" Just water, " he assured, " I'll leave as soon as I'm done. " The alpha said as he set down the two buckets beside the tub. " Just make sure you empty it when you're all done. " He poured both the buckets of water into the tub and then left to get some more water. The tub wasn't very big so it made transport easy. Someone like Bjorn wouldn't be able to fit into it very easily, but Throfinn probably could - since he was... small. It was good enough for him. It took only two more trips for Bjorn to fill the tub - not all the way.

" I could've done it myself. " Thorfinn grumbled, when Bjorn poured the water in.

Bjorn ignored the comment. Then he looked at the blonde. " If there's something you need, don't hesitate to ask. " The alpha then made his way out of the house, leaving Thorfinn alone again.

" I can take care of myself just fine. " The omega muttered as he started to undress himself. He wasn't helpless. And the fact that people thought he needed the help pissed him off.

He got in the cold water, unbothered by the temperature. He sat in it, and pulled his legs close to his chest - so he could fit in it better. The tub was small, but oddly, he fit in it perfectly. He quickly scrubbed himself till his skin turned pink - disgusted by the fact that he /still/ felt dirty. No matter how much he scrubbed, he could still feel that creep's hands all over him. Thorfinn let out a shakey sigh, forcing those scary thoughts out of his mind. He needed to focus on just - cleaning. After a couple more minutes, he finished.

He quickly dried himself off with the towel once he stood up and got himself out. He redressed, and then did as Bjorn instructed. He dragged the tub to the outside and dumped the water out. Then brought the now empty tub back inside and put it back it the same place it had been in before.

By the time he left the house again, he saw Bjorn approach. He stiffened it slightly and moved away from the door. Neither of them said a word to each other. With a heavy sigh in relief, Thorfinn looked around. He wasn't tired anymore. He didn't want to sleep, especially if the dreams he he had were only going to be nightmares.

He decided to go find a place to watch the sunrise. He made his way up a hill, exhaling at the feeling of the cold breeze that blew. He looked upwards at the sky. Then at the stone pillars of ruin that blocked the view of the sun.

" Couldn't sleep either? " A familiar voice caught Thorfinn's attention. He instantly looked over.

Askeladd.

The older blonde didn't bother standing up from where he had been sitting, eyeing Thorfinn for a moment before turning his attention elsewhere. Thorfinn said nothing at first. With just a glance, it was easy to tell that Thorfinn was uncomfortable. But it was hard to tell if it was because he was in the presence of an alpha, or if it was just because it was Askeladd. The second option seemed very unlikely. Especially after what he went through. Thorfinn couldn't help but feel... Uncomfortable around alphas now. 

" Don't talk to me like we're close. Because we're not. " Thorfinn finally grit out, any signs of discomfort or anxiety being replaced with his usual glare. " You may think you have me under your control, but you're just full of yourself now. It'll stop when you /die/ by my hands. " \

Askeladd held up his hands in surrender, an almost playful smirk appearing on his face. " I'm so scared. I never imagined that little kid would glare at me someday. You've grown a lot... "

Well, you got time on your side. " Askeladd said after a moment of silence, facing forward and looking out towards the horizon. A cold, too-early morning breeze blew against the two. " You're going to grow, and I'm going to get old. Someday, I'm going to lose to you. It's only natural. Even the strongest die someday. " 

Thorfinn said nothing.

Askeladd continued to speak, looking down at the thing he had been holding. Then he stood up.

" Look around you, Throfinn. These stones weren't made by the people who live in England now, the Saxons. " he gestured to the old, stone pillars and ruins that laid around them. " They were made by the people who lived before the Saxons. I heard they were strong people... " Askeladd placed a hand on one of the stone pillars he stood by, " But they were destroyed by the Saxons 500 years ago. They were the Romans. The name of their country was Britannia. " Askeladd tossed the coin he was holding over to Thorfinn.

The blonde caught it with ease, glancing down at it.

" They had an advanced civilization. More advanced than what we have now. " Askeladd continued.

Thorfinn grimaced and tossed it away, rolling his eyes. " Just get to the point baldy. What are you trying to say? "

Askeladd laughed. Then he looked at Thorfinn. " You're so impatient. You should listen to what your elders say. "

Thorfinn wasn't amused.

" Well, in other words, " Askeladd began, glancing towards the horizon, " the world of man is gradually getting older. The Saxons destroyed the Romans, and we're going to destroy the Saxons next. The glory of the Roman Empire is a thing of the past. " Another cold breeze blew. " According to what the Christians are saying, the Last Judgement is coming in 20 years. On that day, God will kill everyone, and he will destroy our world completely. " The morning light began to replace the darkness of what used to be night. The two blondes stayed silent.

Even though it didn't seem like Throfinn was paying attention, he was. ' Ragnarok ' he thought to himself as the two watched the rising sun.

" Look, Throfinn. It's ironic, right? Dawn. In the age of Twilight. "

\---

The sound of distant hoof beats alerted Askeladd. The man narrowed his gaze. " It's a rider. " He muttered. " He's an ally, " he spoke, which stopped Thorfinn from pulling out one of his blades.

" HEY! RIDER! WAIT! " Askeladd shouted.

The rider seemed to have noticed, slowing down and started to come to a stop, moving his horse towards the two. " We're Askeladd's unit, under King Sweyn! Where did you come from? " Askeladd added once the rider had come a little closer.

" From the main army? I'm from Ragnar's unit, under prince Canute! " The rider called back. hopping off his horse. " I have a message for the King's unit! Are they close by? "

Askeladd's eyes narrowed in slight suspicion, then he glanced at the exhausted horse. " We're on our way. The main army is far north. " Askeladd explained as he, followed by Thorfinn, approached the rider.

The rider frowned. " What are you doing here then? "

Askeladd let out a chuckle. Then he pointed to the village far behind them. " We're just picking out a few villages to get more supplies and extra pocket money. "

The rider widened his eyes. " So - so you separated from the army on your own!? "

" Awe, c'mon, don't be so stiff. " Askeladd looked to the rider, then at the poor horse he'd been riding on. " Your horse looks exhausted. Do you want to trade it for a new one? " He asked, his eyes meeting the rider's.

\---

The rider pet the newly given black horse as he explained the current situation, and the reason for traveling so hastily.

" Prince Canute's army was defeated by Thorkell. He's coming with 500 men. He only took his immediate followers. "

Askeladd's brows rose. " The whole army? I thought Prince Canute had 4000 men. They were all defeated? "

The rider furiously nodded. " I managed to escape. " he spoke.

Askeladd narrowed his gaze. Murmurs arose from Askeladd's men who were all gathered around the rider.

" Thorkell's men were all as strong as bears, attacking Canute's army one by one. There's nothing we could've done. They're making a beeline for the main army. "

Askeladd stayed silent as he listened. He frowned in displeasure. " So what happened to Prince Canute? "

" He ended up getting captured. He's with Thorkell's army as prisoners. The remaining soldiers are regrouping to take back the prince. But there are less than 400 men. I'm on my way to ask help from the main army. Join us. We'd be grateful for the extra 100 men. " The rider explained.

Askeladd glanced at Bjorn, who gave him a questioning expression. As if he were asking the blonde alpha ' _what do you want to do? This is your decision_ , ' More murmurs arose from the surrounding men.

Askeladd already had his answer. He looked up at the sky.

" This isn't the time for us to be fading into the twilight. " He muttered to himself.

Bjorn looked a bit confused. Askeladd smirked a little.

" Can't you hear it, Bjorn? The sound of the footsteps. Of Ragnarok. " He drew his blade, and with a single movement, he decapitated the rider's head. Blood spurted from the death wound, and both, the rider's body and head, fell to the ground with a loud thud. He flicked the blood off his sword and turned to his surprised men.

" Burry him. And the horse he was riding. " He ordered calmly, sheathing his sword.

Bjorn sighed, rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. " Okay, " he replied.

Askeladd turned to his men. " Listen up, men! We're going to save His Highness, Prince Canute! We may be up against 500 of Thorkell's men, but we aren't going to ask for help! It's time to place our bets. Prince Canute is second in line for the throne of Denmark. Regardless of which side we hand him over too, we'll still make a lot of money. " He smirked. " Can you imagine... The rewards we'll be granted by the rulers of Denmark and England? We can't let anyone take that away right under our noses! " Askeladd's men started to shout and cheer in agreement.

Bjorn approached his mate, looking around. " What are you going to do now that you stirred them all up? This is Thorkell we're up against. Do you have any ideas for winning? "

Askeladd smirked. " Who knows? " He shrugged. Bjorn's eyes widened.

" Who knows? Are you - "

But Askeladd cut him off.

" **_This is the age of twilight, Bjorn. Let's go out with a bang._** "


End file.
